crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ishikawa
Rei Ishikawa is the leader of the Reborn. She has been at this position ever since she was fifteen years old, having to take on this position because of her father's death. Personality "Most say, despite the fact that I am the leader of the Reborn, I am rather aggressive and sometimes pushy about getting the job done. This is only because of how much I value all the members of my clan. I want them to get their job done and do it excellently. I want my family to persevere, survive this war, and see it to the end. I want them to see something that my father couldn't. For those who betray us, I will not hesitate to eliminate them on the spot. I do have a kind and sweet nature though, and treat those who are loyal to the clan and follow my orders with the utmost respect. I have a tendency to put my full trust in them, regardless of how naive that may sound. I am honorable and battle worthy, since I have trained as hard as I possibly could have to be the strongest I could have. I am determined to fight this war to the bitter end, whatever that bitter end may be." Background "Before the age of five, my past is very hazy. However, I know ever since I was born into this land, I have always seen the horrible shades of blood. Coming from both my family or from the Crimson, I quickly got used to seeing blood splash on the ground around me. From that point on, I was trained by my father and my mother in the ways of the clan, teaching me how to use a Katana at a young age. I learned relatively quickly and became one of the strongest upper class warriors and quickly earned my way to Seiwa Genji by the age of 14. However, shortly after turning 14, the Crimson launched a surprise attack to try and kill me. Instead, they ended up killing my mother right in front of me but, fortunately for me, my brothers and sisters of the Reborn protected me, with my father defeating the rest of the Samurai and Ninja from the Crimson that launched the attack. Eventually, the people from the Crimson left and we managed to win the day. From that point on, I began to realize how important becoming stronger was. I valued strength and even went so far as to begin studying up on the Crimson. I wanted to destroy them now. They had officially made it personal by killing my mother and attacking my family. For a few more months, things seemed to be going in our favor. However, after returning from my mission one day with my father, we quickly discovered that they had poisoned my father. By the end of that same year, the poison spread through my father's entire body. The day I turned 15, he ended up dying in my arms. After saying our goodbyes and burying him, I immediately stepped up to the plate. From that point on, I was appointed leader of my clan. I strive to do the very best for my clan every day. I do everything I can for them, making sure the Crimson don't expect us. The Crimson Era will not be won by the Crimson. The Reborn shall have their day, and the Crimson shall fall beneath our strength." Category:Reborn Category:Samurai Category:Leader Category:Characters Category:Teddyursaa